


A Bad Idea

by svnny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, Chloe Bourgeous Redemption, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Grinding, Luchloe, Making Out, Miraculous Team, Pre-Relationship, Superhero Sex, They're partners, Viperibee, but they aren't happy about it, but they do get off, chloe sugar, do with that what you will, first fic, it's just fun times on the eiffel tower, lukloé, on ao3 anyway, they also don't actually have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnny/pseuds/svnny
Summary: During patrol one night, Viperion gets a bad idea and his partner is super complicit. Like... SUPER complicit.ORLuka and Chloé make out on the Eiffel Tower as their alter-egos after yet another argument.OR“Yes,” she moans. Her hips roll on his and he falters for a moment, panting hot and heavy against her throat. “Please.”He smiles on her skin and teases, “Was that a ‘please,’ Queenie?”
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee/Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Bad Idea

Luka is gonna lose his fucking mind.

“Oh, yeah! Well, then be my guest!”

She doesn’t have to tell him twice.

He doesn't stop to think about how bad of an idea it was to act on the thoughts that had him tripping over his own feet during missions. He just crushes his lips onto hers and she pushes her tongue into his mouth before he even has time to lick the lip gloss off her lips.

His head spins, so he grabs her by the hips to ground himself. The leg she wraps around his waist doesn't help.

“Fuck,” she gasps as they break apart, but Luka couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. 

His lips land on the corner of her jaw, tracing as far down her gorgeous neck as her super suit will allow. His grip tightens to stave off the lightning that courses through his body when she pulls at his hair. She’s so small when he’s curled over her, having to duck down just to suck a bruise onto her peachy skin.

“Yes,” she moans. Her hips roll on his and he falters for a moment, panting hot and heavy against her throat. “Please.”

He smiles on her skin and teases, “Was that a ‘please,’ Queenie?”

When he pulls back to look down at her, her face is just as flushed as it had been during their argument, but twice as enticing, given the new context.

In retaliation, she hops up, wrapping her other leg around him now so both her legs are twined around his own, heels braced against the backs of his knees. He grabs her ass and stumbles backward until he’s leaning back, shoulders pressed to the cold steel of the Eiffel Tower. She smirks down at him, sitting prettily over his dick.

“Please,” she says again, taunting him with a wicked smile. He can only gape up at her as he tries to focus on anything but how hot she feels against the hardest part of his body. It’s electrifying.

She’s such a terrible idea.

“I’m gonna regret this,” he says, more to himself than to her.

“Oh, Vee,” she says pitifully, hands pressed hotly against his chest to balance herself above him. “I’ll make sure you do.”

He can’t surge up to kiss her with their current position, so he’s thankful when she deigns to lean down to him. When their lips meet again, everything about their previous argument fades away except for her bright red face and her balled up fists.

When she starts to writhe against him, he knows he’s made a mistake.

“Oh, shit,” he huffs, breaking away to stare up at the Parisian sky in hopes of calming himself down.

She’s undeterred, rolling her hips with fervor as her mouth sucks and bites at his earlobe. When she tugs at his earring, he bites his lip so hard it nearly bleeds.

“God, I knew that mouth was good for something,” he hisses as she sucks on the soft spot behind his ear. 

She bites the corner of his jaw in reprimand before nipping her way down to his chin. His hands knead her firm ass and help her keep rhythm on top of him, despite how hard he’s fighting to regain control of his hormones.

“Mmm,” she hums against his neck, sending hot spikes of desire down to his throbbing hard-on. She ignores the deep moan that bubbles up from his chest in favor of latching onto his jugular, right above the neckline of his super suit. Her lips suck, bite, and kiss until he’s sure she’s stolen his voice. Between hickeys, she mumbles, “I bet you look so stupid when you cum.”

Luka gasps and keeps his eyes trained on the bright moon above him. His temperature feels lethal at this point, but he doesn't stop rocking back and forth on his heels to grind up into the gorgeous superheroine on top of him.

“So good,” he pants, half out of his mind. “Yes, be so good.”

She sits up and smiles down at him again, leaving him struggling to catch his breath. No matter how much he’d deny it, he’d dreamt about this: her sitting over him like the queen she was and him completely at her mercy.

“Queenie, I need-”

“Trust me, I know,” she huffs, out of breath and hot as hell.

For a second, she just stares down at him, eyes dark, wild, and completely vulnerable. He takes the second to ruminate again on how awful an idea all of this was until her lip quirks up a little.

“Hey, Vee?”

“Yeah?” he breathes, wanting nothing more than to get out of his godforsaken super suit. He wouldn't mind ripping hers off either.

“Are you regretting this yet?”

She doesn't give him time to respond. Her hips roll against his, hot and slow and inevitable. She’s smiling at him like she knows something he doesn't, but between his bangs poking him in the eyes and the literal fire coursing through his veins, he can't bring himself to care.

“Hah,” he breathes out as she picks up her pace a little bit, bracing her hands against his chest again. “Holy shit.”

“This doing it for you?”

She has the audacity to laugh at him as he furrows his brows and glares up at her. She’s magnificent, even with the mask, and he wants to kiss her again.

“What do you think?” he replies, grinding up into her with a force that makes her lips part in a silent gasp.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” he laughs, breathless and exhilarated that she was feeling even a fraction of what he was. His hands move back to her hips and redouble their efforts until she’s shuddering with every pass over him.

“Oh my god,” she says, throwing back her head and riding him in earnest. He can barely keep up, hands leaving her hips to claw at the cold steel behind him.

He’s burning from the inside out. He wants to cry out with every roll of her hips. He wants to bury his face in her neck and die there. He wants to fuck her.

“Oh, fuck, Queenie,” he groans, overtaken with the thought of being inside of her. His head fills with images of her, naked in every position and screaming his name. His real name. If a makeout session with her is this good, he can't even comprehend what sex would be like. The thought drives him a little crazy.

“I know,” she replies, tucking her chin to her chest and screwing her eyes shut. He can’t take his eyes off of her. Again, she whispers, “Please, Vee.”

His hips start to get erratic and he can barely get out a word, chasing the high that only she could give him. Luka snakes his arms beneath her knees and his hands clasp behind her back.

“What are you-”

She screams when he stands, thinking she’s about to fall, but he spins them around so that she’s pressed against the Eiffel Tower.

Before she has time to question him in that needlessly shrill voice, Luka rolls his hips into her and sets a merciless pace. His lips find hers and she gives him searing kisses, clawing at his back all the while.

“Ah! Ah, yes!” she cries quietly into his open mouth.

Luka tucks his face in her neck to remark all his bites as he mimes with his hips what he actually wants to be doing to her. Her hands everywhere make his skin start to boil beneath his suit, desperate to feel more of her.

“Vee, please!” she moans and he basks in the sound, running the risk of getting used to it.

Without warning, she freezes and something shatters within her with a shaky gasp. He doesn't relent, pulling back to watch her gasp and whimper in the aftershocks.

She even looks like a horrible idea.

Training his eyes on her pouty mouth, his hips stutter and the friction and heat and beauty of her comes to a climax with him throwing back his head and shouting out into the Parisian sky. He can’t help but think that it's all very high school.

When he finally looks back at her, she has a lazy smile when she says, “I knew you would look stupid when you cum.”

Before he can retort- not that he ever could with how totally ruined he is now for any other girl- he hears their fearless leader call up to them.

“Viperion, Queen Bee! Time to swap!”

He hears the whirring of her yo-yo and abruptly drops Queen Bee back to her shaky feet. She focuses on fixing her hair, but Luka can’t do much but rub a hand over his face and stare up at the big, bright moon.

“Well?” she demands petulantly, stomping her foot. She glances down at Ladybug as she makes her way up and waits for some sort of answer from him, but to what? He doesn't know. He says the first thing that comes to mind.

“That was our best idea yet, Queenie.”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, playing the part of the indignant schoolgirl to a T. Her top flings her away into the darkness as he busies himself with how he’s going to explain this to Sass.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough explicit content for this ship, so I guess I've gotta do all the heavy lifting. JK, I've read some awesome work for this ship already, as niche as it is.
> 
> I don't really like how I finished this one, but that's only more incentive to try again! So keep an eye out!
> 
> Comment or kudos if you're brave!


End file.
